Telepath: Aftermath
A story by Calebbarnes. The first chapter was originally posted on the Sinister Design forums on May 4, 2009. The story follows. ---- Chapter 1 :the beginning. Okay on the count of 3 were taking this hill from those Spriggats. "said General Price" I want the bowmen in back, the Psys and swordsmen in front! Caleb! get over here! "Sprinting over to general" Sir!. I want you to take the academy students and flank the Spriggats to the left! "said General" Backup wont reach us for a good 30 minutes so we need to take this hill and fortify our positions! Sir "I asked" There fire Spriggats on the left what will I do? This is war dammit kill em! "Shouted General" Okay! 1........2..............3! "Just like that they charged the hill. I took my men to the left casting light bombs and mind blast in a hopeless frenzy. I looked over to the general in the confusion and witnessed him take a frost blast to the face and die" GENERAL!!!!!! I shouted! but he was gone. I moved my men to to the center and started to push through. Go keep pushing we got them where we want em. as soon as i spoke a large muscular Spriggat attacked 7 infantry men at once and killed them all. Kill that Spriggat i ordered to the students. I said kill him! But I looked back. all the young students were dead. Alright im leaving anyone left over should folow me! as i said that i saw all the infantry man flee and duck into the woods. I started sprinting through he forest with a couple dozen other left over soldiers. Back ups here i can hear em!!!!! I shout out I look around and see plenty soldiers falling to the ground from elemental blasts. suddenly we reached the lake as a boat docked. What happened "Said the Shadowling captain" I dont know sir but there behind us......we got licked. Okay on the boat now! "shouted the Shadowling captain!" entering the boat we floated away and i noticed a familiar Shadowling. "Eclipse! is that you " I shouted. Caleb? "he said" is that you? yea eclipse I lived! Oh......... yea..........."muttered Eclispse" What was that about Eclipse? "nothing Caleb its just"....Lunarling. Im sorry eclipse i know it wasnt fair. "They loath us caleb they loa...the us. (eclipse starts to shake) Eclipse listen well kill em they will be punished."I said" Thanks Caleb he said. Looks like were there lets go to my bunker. (we walked through the heavily fortified fort outside d of Somnus I saw mostly Shadowlings but a few humans were there............dead ones anyway) Look Eclipse. I need to ask what was i drafted for........i mean what is this about. (He sighs a little) "Well as you know we used to enslave the Spriggats and use them to preform our will with no pay, when the shadow war ended we were Supposivly cool with them, but about a year ago the declared Shadowling as greedy evil and basically were a plague to society. they built there army up and (He gets a bit choked up) they slaughtered us. women and children both....becuase of the past. Wow I said im sorry. "hey ladies enough sentimental stuff! we need to fall back Why I asked "the Spriggats....they taken the academy. WHAT!!!!!! "I screamed, I bolted out of somnus and ran 2 miles to the Academy.......it was on fire. "I began to cry watching the academy burn down" "I started to had back for Somnus think every one in the academy was dead but i decided id go and find any remaining survivors" "I ran inside yelling" Is anyone alive!!!??? anyone!!!!!!??? Please answer? Anyone!!!!!!!!!!!??????????? "I got a small faint voice in the corner of the administration room" Jake is that you? "I asked" Caleb "he said" Where were you? (cough) we couldnt hold em (coughs violently) off without you here to help. Jake im sorry (tears begin to roll down my eyes) I had to fight. (cough) I know Caleb........I know "he said" Caleb......the dean..jay and Ms. Pearson were all kidnapped....I over heard some (coughs) Spriggats talking. there being held in..........(begins to drift away) Jake? Jake!? JAKE!!!!?? Dont die on me not like this! (in a low soft mutter) great forest Caleb get there. "Softly putting Jakes head down" The Spriggats will perish! "I say out loud as I set off to the Great Forest. "I arrive at the front of the great forest where I begin to think of everyone else at the academy" "Saying out loud" They were just kids......no older than me...... "I start running through the forest in anger madly shouting out curses and threats" Where are your Spriggats I just want to play!!!!! Comon whats the matter? Dont you wanna give me what you gave my friends!.......Jake never Hurt anyone! he was just a healer!!!!!!! "I Found a camp of Spriggats and I tried casting light blast, I in inadvertently casted what a shadow blast, ive never casted one of those before, but ive also never been this angry, I killed the whole camp as it was small and I progressed" Comon Spriggats ill take all you down at once! "out of nowhere a large muscular Spriggat attacked me tackle ling me to the ground" You wants some!? "i shouted" "punching him in the face I tried to use mind blast but I kept missing, He fire blasted my arm tackled me once more, I tried punching him again with my scolding arm but it hurt me even worse than it hurt him" Thats it! "I said, as I killed him with a shadow blast" You like that? I got more where that came from! I examined the dead Spriggat and realized how revolting Spriggats are i guess i never was angry enough to realize the true "beauty" of Spriggats. "Moving closer to the center I saw some humans armed with swords and Armor." Who are you guys? "I asked" "one replied" SHHHHHH.........you'll alert the Spriggats if you get louder. What Spriggats? "I replied" Theres a whole base of em ahead of us, they have the dean of the psy academy, Hell sell for a lot. What you mean sell? "I asked" Were the Helenites, we run a slave operation outta our hideout, this is a perfect time to get the dean. Category:Fan Fiction